Para que Vivir?
by Ichia
Summary: 009 fue a una mision para acabar con FN pero es capturado, 002 y 003 van a rescatarlo, y si lo hacen? podra 009 recuperarse de lo que sufrió? porfa! manden reviews!
1. Prologo

A/N: hola! Este es mi primer fic en cyborg 009, tengo otros en Gundam Wing, y digimon, pero hace poquito fue cuando me traume con cyborg009, me encanta cuando el pelo les cubre un ojo, cof-cof Trowa de Gundam Wing y Joe o 009 de cyborg, jeje.  
  
"UN TOQUE DE VIDA"  
  
Bueno el resumen:  
  
009 se va solo para acabar con fantasma negro, pero es capturado por sus ayudantes, y 002 y 003 van a rescatarlo, Advertencia: hay abuso sexual, muerte, sangre etc...podra 009 regresar a ser la persona que era? Reviews por favore!  
  
***  
  
El cyborg, ahora llamado, 009, creado por Fantasma Negro, estaba ahora en una oscuridad total, no solo en la habitación en donde estaba, sino tambien dentro de su mente, no podía abrir los ojos, y aun que pudiera no querría ver lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor de el.  
  
Constantemente se escuchaban numerosos gritos alrededor, se sentia muy debil, ni siquiera podia pensar, no tenia esperanza alguna, iba a morir, lo sabia, no podia resistir mas, queria que todo se acabara, en ese mismo instante, ya no queria sufrir, pero...sus amigos lo necesitarían, tecnicamente gracias a él pudieron formar un equipo.  
  
Los momentos que pasaron juntos pasaban constantemente en su cabeza, buscaba un consuelo desesperadamente en aquellas memorias, era lo unico que le quedaba, y después de un rato, ya nisiquiera se sentia vivo. Habia estado ahí, por una semana, lo habian hecho sufrir como nunca, torturado...en fin, un total castigo.La puerta de la celda se abrio, se escucharon unos pesados pasos que hacian eco en toda la celda.  
  
'oh-no...otra vez...por favor, no' penso 009.  
  
Los pasos se detuvieron, hizo un movimiento y levanto al muchacho del suelo, 009 suspiro, y deseaba que fuera el final.  
  
***  
  
"no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada!, no ha regresado en mas de una semana, tenemos que rescatarlo!" grito 002.  
  
"y quieres decirme de donde lo vamos a rescatar?" dijo 004  
  
"bueno..." 002 se quedo callado. No habian podido encontrar ninguna información que les ayudara a encontrar a 009.  
  
003 se quedo callada al igual escuchando la pelea que tenian, estaba muy preocupada, 009 la habia ayudado numerosas veces, y ahora el, los necesitaba. Lamentaba el dia que habia dejado ir a 009...  
  
//FLASHBACK//  
  
"Joe a donde vas?" pregunto la joven francesa en la puerta de su habitación, que recien habia visto pasar a 009.  
  
009 se quedo parado, dándole la espalada a 003, sin decir nada, tenia su uniforme, y claramente parecia que iba a pelear.  
  
"ocurre algo malo, ha habido un ataque?" pregunto nuevamente 003 mas preocupada.  
  
"no" le respondio cortamente el 009 sin atreverse a verla.  
  
"entonces...a donde vas?"  
  
"tengo algo que hacer" le dijo silenciosamente y se fue corriendo, 003 vio que abrio la puerta de la casa y se fue.  
  
//END OF FLASHBACK//  
  
003 no le habia comentado a nadie que lo habia visto antes de que desapareciera, lamentaba no haberlo detenido. Para este momento 004 y 002 ya habian dejado de pelear y 002 se volteo a la pared.  
  
"001 no podrias encontrar a 009" pregunto el DR. Gilmore que estaba tambien en la sala con los demas cyborgs. El 001 lo nego con su cabeza.  
  
"no, no he podido rastrearlo" dijo 001  
  
Al escuchar esto los cyborgs bajaron su cabeza en decepcion.  
  
"sin embargo..." comenzo 001 como intento de darles animo "a veces he sentido ondas de pensamiento de su parte, la mayoria de las veces son gritos, pero eso significa que sigue vivo, si tansolo pensara un poco mas en la situación, pero por lo que he recibido esta muy debil."  
  
El grupo se quedo callado, era un alivio de que estuviera vivo, pero aun asi, 009 los necesitaba.  
  
Ya habia caido la noche y 002 se levanto de su cama sin hacer un ruido, se puso su uniforme silenciosamente y bajo las escaleras, vio a 003 sentada en el sillon viendo hacia la ventana, no esperaba a verla ahí.  
  
"002?" pregunto 003 volteando a ver a las escaleras, donde se encontraba 002 quien tenia su uniforme.  
  
"no sabia que estaba levantada" le dijo 002 silenciosamente.  
  
"no puedo dormir...a donde vas?" le pregunto 003.  
  
"voy a buscar a 009, no puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados." Le respondio abriendo la puerta que estaba alado de las escaleras.  
  
"espera!" le dijo 003 y pensándolo por un corto tiempo finalmente dijo "voy contigo"  
  
"que?!, no puedes ir es muy peligroso"  
  
"estoy preocupada por 009 al igual que tu y voy a rescatarlo"  
  
"pero no sabemos nada del enemigo, solo hay una corta información de que esta en una base en el espacio, no sabemos donde esta, ni que hay ahí"  
  
"no me importa voy contigo!"  
  
002 se quedo viendo a 003, estaba muy decidida.  
  
"se lo debo" dijo 003 finalmente.  
  
002 le dio una sonrisa y dijo: "sabes...el realmente te ama" y salio dejándole la puerta abrierta.  
  
***  
  
FIN DEL PROLOGO!  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, hey se aceptan toda clase de cosas desde ideas hasta demandas!, pero con la demanda no creo que obtengan mucho, soy d México asi que, bueno ni para q explicarles, pronto el cap 1!  
  
((( _O dice: "voy a morir??!!"  
  
ichia: erm....este....no  
  
((( _O dice: lo dudaste!!!!!!!....estoy perdido...  
  
ichia: jeje, erm...en el cap. 1...  
  
(((_O dice: muero verdad?!...lo sabia, por que no me quede en la iglesia para que se quemara conmigo?!, odio mi vida!  
  
Ichia: desde cuando eres tan negativo?  
  
((( _O dice: desde que una niña de 14 años me quiere matar!  
  
Ichia: au reviour, y porfavor reviewen...  
  
((( _O dice: para que no me maten!  
  
Ichia: hey eso sube el rating...  
  
((( _  
  
--owari-- 


	2. me pase un pokito

A/N: Hola! Capitulo 1!! Jejeje (mirada mala)  
  
Ichia: (voz grave) bieeeeeeeen! Por fin! Capitulo 1, lo hice en la hora de química, si no se dieron cuenta, cambie el rating a 'R'...  
  
((( O dice: eso no puede ser bueno...  
  
Ichia: de hecho...no, como lo dije en el prologo, va a haber algo de abuso sexual, y como no quiero que me digan algo los d ff.net, lo cambie de rating, y hasta ahora, soy la única persona en la parte de español en el rating 'R'  
  
((( O! Dice: ME VAN A QUE???!!!!!  
  
Ichia: a violar, rapear....  
  
((( O dice: pero...003 y 002 van a llegar a tiempo, verdad?...  
  
Ichia: ....  
  
((( O dice: verdad?!  
  
Ichia: erm....  
  
((( O dice: VERDAD?!  
  
Ichia: la historia ;  
  
(((oT

--------

"002! DESTRAS DE TI!" grito la joven francesa. 002 volteo y ataco a unos robots-raros-enemigos, ya habían llegado a la base de fantasma negro, cuando entraron al primer piso nadie los detuvo, hasta que llego un soldado, 002 lo habia amenazado, para que les digiera la ubicación de 009, y este les dijo que estaba en el sexto piso, obviamente después de eso, 002 lo dejo inconsciente.  
  
"son demasiados" gruño 002 al ver que ambos estaban rodeados, "intenta llamar a 001, 003" termino Jet. 003 lo noto y se concentro, pero nada.  
  
"algo me esta bloqueando, no puedo contactarlo" dijo 003.  
  
"maldición..." dijo 002 es frustración, mientras que los dos atacaban a quienes los rodeaban, pero parecía que entre mas atacaban, mas aparecían.  
  
Rápidamente quedaron exhaustos, los robots que los rodeaban levantaron sus armas y se prepararon para atacar y...  
  
'003!' grito una voz en la cabeza de Francois y después, todo se volvió oscuro...  
  
"003!" gritaron las numerosas personas en loa sala de la casa del profesor Gilmore. la francesa cayo de la nada en medio de la sala, poco segundos antes, Iván la habia transportado desde la base.  
  
"rápido llévenla al cuarto para tratarle las heridas" dijo el profesor Gilmore, 005 y 004 la llevaron.

------

002 abrió sus ojos, se encontraba en una celda oscura, lentamente se levanto y miró hacia su alrededor, no veía nada, en cambio solo escuchaba una gotera que caía de algún lugar de la celda.  
  
'que paso?...' se pregunto a sí mismo 002, le dolía la cabeza, no sentía mucho sus piernas, temía estar herido en esa parte pero no sentía ningún dolor.  
  
"003?"pregunto Jet a la oscuridad y esta le respondió con otra gota de agua. (osea 003 no estaba ahí, jeje)  
  
La puerta se abrió, Jet volteó a ver quien era, y esta...figura, comenzó a caminar hacia el, estaba escoltado por otras dos personas quienes tenían armas y desde atrás se escuchaban algunas cadenas, siendo arrastradas.  
  
"veo que ya despertaste...Jet" dijo la figura "soy el Dr. De Urquidi (1)"  
  
"De Urquidi? Que clase de estúpido nombre es ese?"  
  
"–cof-cof- uno que esta por todo el mundo..." dijo rápidamente, "en fin, trabajo para fantasma negro, soy uno de sus numerosos ayudantes..."  
  
Jet levanto una ceja, y volteo a su alrededor, "donde esta 003?"  
  
"003?" pregunto el Dr. De Urquidi y uno de los soldados se acerco a el y le susurro en el oído.  
  
"es la niña que estaba con él...pero...desapareció..." le dijo.  
  
"ah! Esa niña...este...quien sabe, pero como veo estas un poco solo, te voy a dar un regalito" le dijo el Dr. De Urquidi.  
  
Unos 2 soldados de atrás que no se veían por que el doctor y los otros dos soldados los tapaban, se acercaron con un cuerpo apoyado en sus hombros, no tenía camiseta, ni pantalones, solo unos shorts rojos y unas botas negras, los soldados lo aventaron hacia 002 y el cuerpo gruño en dolor al sentir el piso.  
  
"009..."dijo 002 lentamente, "JOE!" grito acercándose al cuerpo quien estaba a un metro de él, tomo a Joe en sus brazos y empezó a examinarlo cuidadosamente. Tenia cortadas por todos lados, especialmente una que cruzaba por su estomago, la cual estaba fresca y estaba sangrando un poco.  
  
009 estaba despierto, pero sus ojos no estaban enfocando, simplemente miraba a la nada.  
  
"Joe?" pregunto 002, y este no le respondio, ni siquiera lo volteo a ver. "que le hiciste?!"  
  
"yo? Nada...que le hicieron muchachos?" pregunto el doctor despreocupadamente.  
  
Los otros 4 soldados se vieron el uno al otro y rieron un poco.  
  
"ah! Se divirtieron, eh?" dijo el Dr. De Urquidi.  
  
Los 4 soldados lo notaron y rieron un poco.  
  
'Jet..." pensó 009, al ver a su amigo desde la esquina de su vision, (en otras palabras aunque no lo veía directamente, aun así lo veia)  
  
El doctor se volteo para retirarse, y cuando hizo esto, le susurró algo a uno de los soldados, llamado Johnson, este lo notó, y cerraron la puerta de hierro detrás del Doctor. Los cuatro soldados se acercaron hacia Jet. Quien instintivamente tomo a Joe mas cerca en sus brazos, protectivamente (aaaaaaaaw!)  
  
Unos de los soldados sonrió, y tomo a 002 por la espalda, sosteniéndolo de los brazos, otro le arrebató a 009 'salvajemente' y lo mantuvieron de pie, delante de Jet. (en total son 4 soldados)  
  
"HEY!" grito 002 al ver que le arrebataron a Joe.  
  
"regresa con fantasma negro, únetenos" dijo uno de los soldados.  
  
"si..009 ya se nos unió" dijo otro, y los demas se rieron.

--------

La joven francesa poco a poco despertó, estaba en cama, tenia unos cuantos vendajes alrededor de sus brazos y una en la cabeza. Volteo a su alrededor y vio a nadie.  
  
La puerta se abrió, y el Profesor Gilmore entró con una pipa en su boca, la puso en una mesa y se dirigió hacia 003. esta lo miro silenciosamente, esperando que digiera algo, pero no lo hizo, simplemente se sentó en una silla a lado de Francois.  
  
El profesor Gilmore suspiro, y finalmente rompió el silencio.  
  
"no, no se donde esta 009 ni 002" le dijo el Profesor Gilmore como si supiera la pregunta que 003 estaba formulando en su cabeza.  
  
"pero que..."  
  
"al ser atacada perdiste el conocimiento, como tienes un campo telequinético mayor que el de 002, 001 fácilmente te pudo ubicar y teletransportarte hasta aquí, ahora los demás están calculando donde esta la base de fantasma negro, desde donde fuiste transportada (2)" terminó el Profesor Gilmore.  
  
003 suspiro, murmuró algo pero no se le escucho, la puerta se abrió y 005 entró.  
  
"Profesor estamos apunto de encontrarlos" dijo 005.  
  
El Profesor lo notó y se levanto de la silla, le dijo a 003 que descansara y que después vendría a ver como estaba.  
  
Johnson se bajo el zipper de los pantalones que llevaba, los otros 2 hincaron a 009 frente a el, Jonson saco su miembro erecto, y bruscamente lo 'insertó' en la boca de Joe (--). 002 habia sido sostenido por los otros dos soldados, forzándolo a ver.  
  
009 gruño, cerró fuertemente sus ojos e intento voltearse pero uno los soldados que lo habia hincado, lo forzó a enderezarse. El soldado sonrió e incrustó aún mas su miembro, 009 intentó gritar, pero solo salió un fuerte gemido.  
  
"YA BASTA!" gritó 002.  
  
"únetenos" le susurró el soldado que lo estaba forzando a ver.  
  
002 no podía delatar a los demás, habían logrado tanto, almenos que la humanidad tuviera mas conciencia d lo que hacia, Jet no podía imaginarse el sufrimiento que Joe estaba sintiendo.  
  
"bien...entonces..." comenzó Jonson, "ya sabes como se hace" le dijo a 009  
  
Una lagrima cayó de los ojos de Joe, quien intento gritar aún mas fuerte, pero Jonson simplemente forzaba más.  
  
"MUAHAHA!" rió el soldado que estaba sosteniendo a 002.  
  
"oye, cuando nos toca?" preguntó el otro soldado, Jonson lo notó con su cabeza, y el soldado loe bajó los pantalones a Joe, después se bajo el zipper, colocó a 009 en posición de 'perro' (osea en cuatro patas), sacó su pene erecto, y metió bruscamente en el canal de 009.  
  
"por favor...paren!" gritó 002. dios mío, pensó, cuando parara esta tortura, donde rayos estan los otros!, pensó Jet frustradamente.  
  
Joe grito por la fuerza ejercida por su violador, Johnson se separó de 009, y volteó a ver a 002, quien estaba hincado y miraba con horror la accion.  
  
"mmm...será mejor que aprendas...de tu amigo el 'pequeño exhibicionista'...jajaja"  
  
Joe gritaba en cada lapso de tiempo, cuando finalmente terminó el soldado, le siguió el otro, y el otro, hasta que los 3 tuvieron su 'oportunidad'. Joe quedo acostado en el suelo, varias lagrimas caian de su ojos, no se movia, solo se veía su difícil respiración.  
  
"Joe..." murmuro 002 antes de perder el conocimiento (que le paso?, bueno, eso será importante mas adelante en la historia)

--------

"bien, este es el plan, ya rastreamos a 002 de la base de Fantasma negro en el espacio, no sabemos cuantos enemigos nos atacaran, pero...tendremos 10 minutos como máximo para encontrarlos ya que tendremos que distraerlo, asi que, será mejor que trabajemos rápidamente" dejo 008.  
  
Los demás cyborgs lo notaron, el profesor Gilmore le pidió a 001 que estuviera pendiente de cualquier señal de 002 o de 009, y asi, emprendieron su camino al espacio!  
  
musica de suspensoTURU-RU-RU-  
  
Fin del capitulo 1  
  
Jeje creo q me pase tantito en lo grafico jeje  
  
((( ¬ dice: dimelo a mi...  
  
Ichia: oh vamos...no fue tan malo...  
  
((( O dice: ESTAS BROMEANDO??!!...ya no soy virgen....  
  
((( oT dice: y lo peor es que 002 me vio...  
  
Ichia: ¬¬ weno, veremos que pasa en el capitulo 2!... y ahora los numeritos!!:  
  
1: jeje De Urquidi, estan por todo el mundo, cuídense, pom-pom-poooom  
  
2: una excusa mala y triste, jeje, pero bueno  
  
AU REVIOR!! 


End file.
